With the development of multimedia communications technologies, various multimedia services are provided. Therefore, the multimedia service quality plays an important role in multimedia processing and multimedia communications fields.
In multimedia services, for example, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and radio services, because the traditional quality of service (QoS) parameter of the network layer cannot reflect the quality of experience (QoE) of a user visually, the QoE value is used to measure the user experience on the video quality.
In the prior art, in IP multimedia services, the user's QoE is improved according to the QoE value that the user feeds back to the media server. That is, the media server compares the QoE value within a time window with a predetermined threshold; if the video quality is declining and exceeds the threshold, the media server reduces the encoding rate to relieve the congestion. In this way, the QoE of the video is improved, and the user's QoE is improved.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor discovers at least the following problems in the prior art:
The encoding rate is increased or reduced only according to the QoE fed back by the user. This may not improve the QoE. If the encoding rate is reduced only according to the QoE, some information is lost, and the network performance may not meet the requirement. Thus, the obtained QoE value may not meet the user's expectation and a proper value can be found only by adjusting the rate for multiple times.